


Pairing Up

by Lavanya_Six



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavanya_Six/pseuds/Lavanya_Six
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt request fill: "Grue/Regent. Somehow."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pairing Up

Alec hops onto the couch, kicks his feet up onto Brian's lap. "Hey there."

Brian wordlessly pushes the feet off.

"C'mon," Alec says. "I thought you _liked_ me."

"Cut that shit out. It's—"

"Weird? Some of us like weird."

"I was going to say: different when we know the person."

Alec lowers his glasses to shoot his roomie a dry look, and Taylor's poor vision turns Brian into a smudge. "Like we really knew her."


End file.
